Tsujikawa et al., in JP pat. No. 45027577 granted Sep. 9 1970 discloses histamine H1-receptor antagonists which also possess anti-acetlocholine activities of the formula:
where:    R is phenyl or substituted phenyl; and    R1═R2 is methyl
Kròlikowska and Perka—Acta Polon. Pharm, XXXIV, No. 4, 445-446, 1977 and Jerzmanowska and Blasi{grave over (n)}ski PL Pat. No. 100895 granted Feb. 15 1979;—is quite similar to disclosure of Tsujikawa et al., although R may also be methyl or disubstituted phenyl and R1═R2 is ethyl. These compounds are weak antihistaminic agents with spasmolytic properties.
The major structural differences between the compounds of the present invention and those of the said patents and paper is the presence of various substituents at position 3 of N,N-dimethylaminoalkyl ethers of isoflavanone oximes. The compounds disclosed in this invention present an almost exclusive H1 antihistaminic pharmacological activity and are therefore devoid of action on other pharmacological receptors. Because of this selectivity in action, they are valuable instruments in treating allergic-type conditions.